magic_rampagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Magic Rampage Wiki
Wilkommen im Magic Rampage ist eine Plattform im Action-RPG-Stil die im Google Play Store, in Ouya und im App Store erhältlich istStore Screenshot_2015-09-27-04-07-15-1-.png Survival Mode Map 1.png Screenshot from 2019-08-10 09-31-14.pngScreenshot 2016-05-10-18-21-01.jpg Screenshot from 2019-08-10 09-31-40.png Skill Tree.png Aufregend Aufregender neuer Plattformspieler, der das RPG-Genre mit rasantem Action-Gameplay kombiniert. Magic Rampage bietet Charakteranpassungen und Dutzende von Waffen, die eingesetzt werden müssen. Vom Messer bis zur magischen Daube. Jeder Dungeon führt den Spieler in neue Hindernisse, Feinde und geheime Bereiche ein, die er erforschen muss. Suche nach Bonusleveln, versuche im Überlebensmodus, verbünde dich mit befreundeten NSCs und kämpfe in herausfordernden Bosskämpfen. Magic Rampage bietet einen aufregenden Online-Wettbewerbsmodus, in dem Spieler auf der ganzen Welt gegeneinander antreten, um herauszufinden, wer in zufällig generierten Dungeons der Beste ist. mit einzigartigen Chefs, exklusiven neuen Gegenständen und Inhalten! KAMPAGNE Sei mutig und wage dich in Burgen, Sümpfe, Wälder und bekämpfe Zombies, Riesenspinnen und viele harte Bosse! Wähle deine Klasse, ziehe deine Rüstung an und nimm deine beste Waffe (Messer, Hämmer, Stäbe usw.) und sei bereit, gegen Drachen, Fledermäuse und Monster zu kämpfen, um herauszufinden, wer hinter all dem steckt! WETTBEWERBSFÄHIG Fordere andere Spieler heraus, um die meisten Punkte zu erzielen, indem du in Dungeons mit zufälligen Hindernissen, Feinden und Bossen spielst! Sie können auch Ihre Freunde herausfordern und Ihren Charakter mit neuen Kräften im Fähigkeitsbaum verfeinern. Je mehr Sie antreten, desto besser werden Ihre Platzierungen und Sie werden in der großen Hall of Fame aufgeführt, die die Champions mit einzigartigen Waffen und Rüstungen belohnt! CHARAKTER-ANPASSUNG Wähle deine Klasse (Magier, Krieger, Druide, Hexenmeister, Schurke, Paladin, Dieb und viele mehr) und passe die Waffen und Rüstungen deines Charakters an. Sie können die perfekten Waffen und Rüstungen auswählen, die Ihrer Klasse und ihren magischen Elementen entsprechen: Feuer, Wasser, Luft, Erde, Licht und Dunkelheit, um Ihren Helden mit Ihrem Spielstil weiter zu stilisieren. ÜBERLEBENDER MODUS Testen Sie Ihre Kraft! Betreten Sie die gefährlichsten Verliese der Burg und kämpfen Sie gegen verschiedene Feinde. Je länger Sie am Leben bleiben können, desto mehr Gold und Waffen werden Sie gewinnen! Der Überlebensmodus ist eine großartige Möglichkeit, neue Waffen, Rüstungen und viel Gold zu erhalten, um Ihren Charakter auszurüsten und immer stärker zu werden. DER LADEN Treffen Sie den Verkäufer und stöbern Sie in seinem Shop. Er wird dir die besten Waffen, Rüstungen und auch seltene Runen anbieten, mit denen du den Schaden deines Schildes in deinen Waffen erhöhen kannst. Der Verkäufer ist nicht zu freundlich, aber er ist der einzige, der Ihnen gegen alle Feinde und Bosse helfen kann, die Sie in diesem Kampf finden werden! LOKAL VERSUS MODUS Hast du ein Android TV? Schließen Sie zwei Gamepads an und laden Sie Ihre Freunde ein, mit Ihnen zu spielen! Wir haben einen Versus-Modus mit den Hauptcharakteren des Spiels erstellt. Die Kampfarenen basieren auf den Dungeons des Kampagnenmodus. Sie müssen schnell sein, um zu gewinnen! Sammle Waffen, die sich in den Kisten auf der anderen Seite der Arena befinden, töte NPCs und behalte deinen Gegner im Auge! Magic Rampage bringt das Erscheinungsbild der allerbesten klassischen Plattformer aus den 90er Jahren zurück und führt eine erfrischte und ansprechende Spielmechanik ein. Wenn Sie Plattformspieler aus der 16-Bit-Ära vermissen und Spiele heutzutage nicht mehr so gut finden, denken Sie zweimal darüber nach! Magic Rampage ist für Sie. Magic Rampage unterstützt Joysticks, Gamepads und physische Tastaturen für noch präzisere Reaktionszeiten. Besuch http://news.magicrampage.com/ oder auschecken PrOfSeS https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyFHxESLn4Zwi1aMgG4mR9g auf Youtube für die aktuellen großen Neuigkeiten! Andere Spiele von Asantee Games, die dir ebenfalls gefallen könnten: ● Magic Portals ● Bee Avenger ● Hit the Gator Kategorie:Wiki